


Because it's you

by discoveredbychange



Series: Twice Collection (short fics) [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-25 20:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14386848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discoveredbychange/pseuds/discoveredbychange
Summary: “I saw her yesterday. She looks… fine"Mina was playing with the corner of her notebook when she says this. Bangs cascading her face from Nayeon to see. Chaeyoung noticed this and shoved her melted licked ice cream for Mina to taste. The taste of ice cream in her mouth was refreshing until she remembered that Sana taste exactly like chocolate ice cream that Chaeyoung always bought when she kissed her.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first Twice fic i've ever writen, i'm new to this fandom but i used to write. 
> 
> so, 
> 
> if this is a mess, then.. i apologise. it's been awhile and people write really great fic these days.

“I saw her yesterday.”

Mina was playing with the corner of her notebook when she says this. Bangs cascading her face from Nayeon to see. Chaeyoung stops from licking her melted ice cream – they walked down the campus hall in a hot summer night – then exchange glances with the oldest of the three.

“She looks… fine.” Mina continued, having no urgency in her voice. “She laughed a lot.”

“Were you like… talk to her or something?”

Mina laughed softly at this, jogged down the campus stairs then wiping the sweat on her neck with the back of her hand, her face turned a little bit reddish when she shook her head no. There was a remaining of her laugh until it faded and replaced by a frown, Chaeyoung noticed this and shoved her melted licked ice cream for Mina to taste. The taste of ice cream in her mouth was refreshing until she remembered that Sana taste exactly like chocolate ice cream that Chaeyoung always bought when she kissed her.

Realizing this, Nayeon shot the shorter girl a warning look. Chaeyoung bites her fingers and panicked a little before she threw away the ice cream and linked arms with Mina. Chaeyoung loves her chocolate ice cream.

“Don’t you think you should be fine too? Laugh more?” Nayeon poked her side, resulting Mina to jumped a little and slapped her arm. They’re both grinned then. “You have me, and you can throw away Chaeng for all I care.”

“Unnie! Isn’t that too much?”

“No, it isn’t?”

“Why does Mina unnie has to throw me away when I’m always the one she called at two in the morning?”

“She called me first before she called you.”

“That’s not true right, Mina unnie?”

“She only called you because I wasn’t picking up my phone.”

“Nayeon unnie!”

“What it’s true though, ask Mina.”

“You are so annoying.”

Mina petted the short girl’s head all the while shoving Nayeon away playfully by always teasing the youngest of the three. Chaeyoung slapped Nayeon’s hand when she tried to poke her nose. 

“Look at her all sulky.” 

Nayeon’s laugh was contagious, especially when she teases Chaeyoung and successfully make her sulk. Mina shrieks and laugh along with her when the youngest tried to bit her arm. She pushes Chaeyoung’s head away and ran away from her, Nayeon follow closely behind leaving the short girl meters behind them, collecting her shoe that flown when she run because they’re a size too big.

*

At campus, there are always some students that earn extra attention and a turn of people’s head. Type one is a weirdo so the attention or the head turn was obviously meant to ridicule. And type two, whose steal people attention simply because their existences were meant to be appreciated. Sana and her girl squad are type two, literally everyone in the campus wants a little piece of them. Everyone loves Minatozaki Sana, and Sana knows how to make people go head over heels for her. She dated here and there casually never seriously, and oftentimes not less than a week. Sana has a type of person she wants to date – or worthy enough for her to date – she never dated just anyone, she dated the popular ones, the ones she thought hot enough or famous enough or rich enough, never so-so, she just doesn’t date regulars. 

Although her history sounds bitchy, Sana was never claimed as one. Sana was always the adorable one, people can’t just hate her, they need tough reasoning to hate her and there are less of them than those who loves her. Sana was the main girl, she always has been even when she was still a junior, when she, Momo and Mina were still hanging out together a lot at night because they can’t understand a thing that’s written in Jongyeon’s history notebook they borrowed and ended up too wasted to go back to their room.

Sana loves people, and people loves her.

 

“I love you Sana, Marry me. You’re so hot please be my girlfriend for one day. Don’t look at anyone else, just look at me. Pft, that is creepy, and weird.”

Sana giggled at Jenny rolling her eyes, took one sticky note from Sana’s locker and hold it in the air then shouting to no one in particular. 

“You creepers need to chill and get a life, seriously.”

“Jenny!” She took the sticky note from her friend’s hand and put it inside her locker with the others she got from today. “That’s unnecessary. It’s not like you never got one of these.”

“She never gets one as creepy as that.” Irene chimed in from behind them, wrapping her arm around Jennie while shooting smile at people gnawing at them. 

“Whatever, not looking forward to it. Anyways, are you still up for tonight at Jackson’s? he wants to introduce you to his handsome pal.”

“Ew, who says pal nowadays?” 

Sana closes her locker then laughed at Irene’s disgusted face and Jennie tried to choked her dead. 

“I told you I can’t tonight.”

“Ugh I know, I just thought you might change your mind. Trying is caring, honey.”

They are already walking through the corridor when Irene ask, “Change her mind about what exactly?”

“Sana has this weird thing about Friday night, totally nerdy and boring.”

“It’s anime, isn’t it?”

Sana shook her head, smiling brightly despite her friends’ judging stare. She can’t wait for tonight. “Nope, just some routine and it’s not nerdy, especially not boring.”

“So?”

“I’m watching Harry Potter with my friend. A movie marathon.”

“Damn, nerdy and boring.”

“I told you so.”

 

Sana has two bags of chips in her arms the same day that night, a pillow in the other and two plastic cups in between her teeth. She knocks the door with her feet and with her head when Momo took two seconds too long to open the door. Sana dropped the chips on the bed and the plastic cups on the floor, Momo took her pillow and plopped down on the floor pressing the play button on her laptop.

“Move your head, I can’t see.” Sana said from the bed, laying on her stomach. “You played the movie before I came?”

“Hm, you took too long.”

“Whatever, don’t eat my chips.”

“Too late.”

They watched the movie in between banter about the chips Momo almost finished eating without giving Sana any and the lack of drink Momo has in her room because the girl left her already paid cart of beer when she was at Jongyeon’s this afternoon. Sana whined her to make Jongyeon bring it to them but turns out the girl is at this party at Jackson’s Sana supposed to come.

“Momoring.”

“Hm?”

“Have you met Nayeon yet?”

“Yeah, I walked her to her room after her club activity some time at 7.”

Sana just nod her head but of course Momo can’t see that since she has her back facing the girl. She turned her head around to look at her before she looked back to the movie playing in her laptop. 

“Weird question needs an explanation.”

“It’s not a weird question, it’s a general question.”

“You don’t ask general question when you watch movies.”

“I do.”

Momo sighed, annoyance written on her face – clearly hating it when someone disturb her movie time – when she paused the movie and turned around to face Sana. She put the bag of chip she’s been eating the entire movie aside and took the phone away from Sana when she tried to fake calling someone every time Momo put on her serious face. Sana can’t lie to this girl like she lied to her girl squad.

“Spill.”

“Spill what? Play the movie, Momoring.”

“Sana.”

The said girl groaned and pushed herself to a sit up position, leaning on the bedrest, she can’t never escape this, she can’t never escape Momo and she hates how her curiosity kills herself, she shouldn’t have asked about Nayeon in the first place.

“Fine. I just want to know if she said something to you, about me.”

“Said what about you?”

“I don’t know, anything? Did she say something?”

“If you meant did she talk about how she heard how popular you were after you get into the cheerleading team and how she was so proud of you then the answer is a yes?”

Sana smiled upon this, something like this warmed her heart. Her heart has been cold these days especially after-

“You know how she always cared about you.”

“Cared.”

“Don’t do this. Wait, is this what you meant? That you think Nayeon hates you and badmouthing you?”

“What? no! That’s not even close, and I’m not worried of her badmouthing me because I know she won’t.”

Momo moved to sit on her bed then, propping her head with her arm on the window beside them. Sana looks out to the crowd of students playing softball at the open field not far from the dorm building. Sana recognize some of them when she caught them sticking the notes on her locker door one day. Sana remembers almost everyone’s face without exactly knowing their names, she will try next time.

“I think Mi– Mina saw me the other day.” Sana wetted her lip, hugging herself with a blanket she gave Momo as a Christmas present years ago.

“She saw me, when a boy from the football team kissed me.”

She can only feel her best friend’s stare at her, she can’t blame Momo for not giving her any reaction knowing that it was because of her that she and Mina grew somehow apart. Not because she hates the younger girl but because she knows Sana would need her more than Mina would and so she trusts her with Nayeon and she knew Mina will understand, and Chaeyoung is there too so there is really nothing to worry about. She is in a good hand.

“I don’t like him though.”

“Sana… it’s been…”

“Two years, I know, I keep track of it.”

Momo sighed, join Sana under the blanket, and put her arm around the girl. “I thought summer was supposed to be hot.”

“Am I not hot enough for you, though?”

“Please.” She rolls her eyes, Sana giggles.

They can only hear the sound of the group playing softball on the field for some times and the tick of water coming from Momo’s bathroom because she can never remember to get someone to fixed it.

“She’ll come around.”

Sana sighs, she hopes it will happen soon.


	2. Two Years ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sana got out the car and opened the door for Mina all the while looking at the house almost up the hill with blaring music and crazy lights. Sana misses Mina’s blushing face and nervous glances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll post an update faster just because.

Sana was driving Mina home that night, nowhere in hell she let this girl walked back home alone in the middle of the night, those football boys acts like horny dogs when they were drunk and Jackson held a party almost every night. Sana can never let mina go home alone when she lives several houses from Jackson’s. 

“You know I can go home alone, take a cab.”

“I still won’t let you.”

“Those boys wouldn’t stop a taxi because I was in there.”

“Minari, you never know what they’re capable of. And besides, I know them, they’ll listen to me, I think.”

Mina softly laughs, Sana was always overly protective of her, not that she complained about it but she really can just grab a taxi and takes another route so she doesn’t have to pass through Jackson’s house.

Once she parked her car in front of Mina’s gate, she got out the car and opened the door for Mina all the while looking at the house almost up the hill with blaring music and crazy lights. Sana misses Mina’s blushing face and nervous glances.

“Look over there. Geez all those crazy people.”

“Aren’t you always partying too?”

“Not always, Minari,” Sana whined when they walked through the gate and to Mina’s front door. Stopping there, Mina fixes Sana’s princess-like ribbon and then just looked at her.

“Jackson throws party so often it’s not fun anymore.”

“Really?”

Sana hum. “Does the loud music disturb you?”

“No.” mina shook her head, still looking at Sana until the other girl looking back at her.

“What?”

“Why are you worry about me so much?”

“Momo does too.”

“Not this much.”

“Hmm… I’m not sure. Maybe I like you.” Sana laughed then, but when she saw Mina’s face she slowly stopped laughing. Amused, she poked Mina’s nose. “What? Do you like me?”

“…………Maybe.”

Now it is Sana’s turn to fell silent, she only looking at Mina with confused eyes hoping the girl was just messing around. But Mina did nothing but stare at her. It might be just her but Mina’s face got closer, and she can feel Mina’s warm breath on her face. Sana suddenly take notes on the detail of Mina’s face before she closes her eyes when soft lips touches her. Sana responds to the kiss, however. The scream in her head can’t beat her heart that was pumping blood crazily she feels like fainting.  
*

“Who? Never heard of her.”

“Myoui Mina who? You seriously date her?”

“I mean I don’t know? I think? She kisses me last night when I drive her home.”

“Sana, you kissed so many people before yet you barely dated any of them? And get that smile off of your face.”

Sana was sitting with Jenny and Irene in the canteen, they skipped their last class just so they can eat Irene’s favorite chocolate pudding before the canteen closes. 

“So, tell me about the girl. Whoever she is.” Jenny said, flailing her hand telling Sana to hurry.

“She’s my best friend, actually. I don’t know if you know her but–“

“You lost me at I-don’t-know-if-you-know-her.”

“Isn’t it just some kind of like a best friend kiss?”

“No, it was different. I know her, Mina don’t just like kiss someone.”

Irene rolls her eyes, not interested at whoever it is Sana claimed dating just because the name did not ring a bell. They walked to their locker to put their belongings before they went back to the dorm. Jenny locked her locker before she looked at to behind Sana’s shoulder, the girl notices and found Mina waving at her.

“Hi!” Sana said brightly.

“Hi, are you going home?”

Sana nodded, then looked back to Jenny and Irene to watches her from behind. “This is Mina.” 

Sana expect them to greet Mina kindly, accepting and respecting the girl she’s seeing. But instead, she found Jenny scoffed at her and Irene can’t even bring herself to smile.

“What is this, a joke?” Jenny snorts. “Who is this? Are you sure she’s not just using you?”

“What the hell, Jenny?”

“I mean I don’t know,” Jenny then scanning the girl that was now uncomfortable behind Sana from head to toe. “She is seriously no one. Pretty but still, no one.”

“You want to date someone like her?”

At this, Mina turn on her heel, running away from Sana and her squad, ignoring Sana calling her name. Mina ran until her legs gave up, the sweat on her body was not because how far she run but because of how Jenny and Irene’s words ticked her. Sitting on the bench at the park not far from her house, Mina buried her face on her hand and cried until she has nothing to shed anymore.

 

She stayed at home the next day, and the day after, and the day after that. Sana has been calling her non-stop and coming to her house only to be sent away by the maids, leaving messages only to be ignored by Mina. She felt stupid, by agreeing herself to try to follow what her heart told her to do. She locked herself in her room, spending the night awake and her day thinking.

Mina came to campus at the seventh day, telling Momo about what happened and her condition after. Nayeon and Chaeyoung has to go by Mina’s side when Momo told her how sorry she was because she has to deal with how crazy Sana has become after that incident. Mina tried her best to avoid Sana, knowing full the girl knows her class schedule, and it works for three days in a row. 

The next day though, Sana decided to came early to her class, because she needs to catch Mina and talked to her. And she found the girl, Mina jumped at the sight of Sana and she knew she can’t escape this time.

“Mina, I’m sorry.” Sana said, panicking once they were out of people’s sight. Mina didn’t look at her nor responding to her.

“I swear I didn’t know they would act that way. I’m sorry I should’ve known.”

“It’s fine.”

“No, I know you’re not. You’ve been ignoring me.”

“I need to get to class.” Mina was about to go when Sana grabbed her hand.

“Wait please, Minari. I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.”

“Then why are you being like this!?”

Mina closes her eyes, trying so hard not to cry. She can feel Sana’s frustration and knowing Sana, Mina knows the girl worried about her more than anything. She wants Sana to stop worrying, and she hates the fact that she feels insecure when she’s with Sana now. Mina was thinking about a scenario when Jenny and Irene came and that scared her.

“Mina, say something.”

“……Can you stop it?”

“Stop what?”

Mina turned around to look at her, Sana has that pleading look on her face and Mina needs to look away, her heart hurts.

“I don’t want this. Forget the kiss, it never happened.”

“Mina…”

“As much as I want it, I can’t do it with you. Please, Sana, let’s just stop this.”

“Don’t say things like that, what is up with you?” Sana was about to took Mina’s hand but the girl moves away. Her chest feels like closing up, her throat failed at giving her oxygen for her to breath. Sana chokes when Mina said one last thing.

“Let’s just stop seeing each other, even as friends.”

*

Sana hated the fact that Mina never let her to choose, she understands how Mina always think of things, the girl won’t let Sana choose between her and her group of friends. But Sana thinks Mina chose wrong, Sana felt like she doesn’t want to be anywhere at all without Mina in it. They’ve been best friend for so long and losing her made her insane, if she hasn’t already. Sana hasn’t been talking to both Jenny and Irene for the past days too but Jenny is the cheerleading captain and both her and Irene are Jenny’s right hand so they got to get along together or the team breaks apart. She doesn’t need anything else to break, dealing with one is already consuming her whole existence.

She still watches Mina, though, from afar. Noticing the girl going to classes after classes, going home with Nayeon and Chaeyoung, attending her ballet club, and other things only Mina would do. Sana Misses her, but Mina won’t let her get anywhere near, not because Sana never tried, but because she just tried so many times. Sana was pissed, frustrated, to the point where she slammed the bathroom door when she heard some students gossiping about her closeness with Mina, and how Sana dump her because Mina was just using her. It stressed her to no point, and then she decided to just ruined it even more by going to all Jackson’s parties almost every night. 

It worked, but only sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some sweet Misana shits coming up after this!


	3. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This guy Jae, the one Jenny been crushing on, turns out he likes that girl and Jenny just lost it last night. That girl invited Jae to her house.”
> 
> “Wait why does Mina invited Jae to her house? She doesn’t know Jae.”
> 
> “Yea sure,” Irene scoffed. “Pretty freakin’ friendly that’s what they are. Why do you think Jenny was so pissed?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another update just because

“Jenny was dangerously pissed.”

Irene huffs and puffs when walked up on Sana after linking their arms together, eyes looking everywhere as if hoping to see what she wanted to find. Sana followed looking around out of reflex. 

“I never thought she could hate someone as much, and I know her for so long. It’s good you didn’t come last night, it was a freaking nightmare.”

“What? What happen? Is she okay?”

“Wait I think you know her.” Irene stops walking and pushed Sana to the corner of the hall. “That girl, I know you know her. She lives in the neighborhood Jackson lived in.”

“Wait what are you… Oh…”

Jackson lives in a rich neighborhood near the town, it was not that far from campus but students from that hood somehow don’t lives in the campus dorm. Sana knew some people who lives there, like Nayeon, and Tzuyu a girl who helped her once in her statistics class, and there is one particular girl she knows who live there, Mina. She lives alone in a very big house with some of her maid, her parents live in Japan since mina chose to study abroad.

“That girl, what’s her name? This guy Jae, the one Jenny been crushing on, turns out he likes that girl and Jenny just lost it last night. That girl invited Jae to her house.”

“What, Mina? Why?”

“Yes, it was Mina! I knew you know her.”

“Wait why does Mina invited Jae to her house? She doesn’t know Jae.”

“Yea sure,” Irene scoffed. “Pretty freakin’ friendly that’s what they are. Why do you think Jenny was so pissed?”

Sana can’t put Mina and Jae in the same picture, let alone knowing that they are friendly towards each other. Mina doesn’t know Jae, Mina can’t possibly know Jae thus she won’t invite him inside her house. Sana knows how awkward Mina is around new people, and she was sure Jae was the last person on earth Mina wants to be close with.

“She can’t be close with him. Jae is an asshole.”

“Let’s just not let Jenny hear that.”

Irene doesn’t understand. Jae is an actual asshole and there is nothing in the world scared her the most when she played a short movie in her head that Mina let’s Jae get into her house so late at night. As long as she knows, Mina don’t hang around people like Jae, like her, she does not hand around people who has whatever reputation at campus. Mina seeks tranquility in her life, Jae is obviously not.

“..…gotta find her, right? Sana? Are you there?”

“Sorry. I… have to go. See you later, Irene.”

Sana ran as fast as she can, ignoring Irene calling her name asking where she is going. She needs to know what happen last night, she noticed Mina didn’t attend her morning class and she wonder if it has anything to do with Jae came to her house last night. Sana grabbed her car key from her bag and tosses it to the passenger seat, ignite the engine and drove off to one certain neighborhood.

She saw Jae’s black truck parked right outside Mina’s house, and park her car right behind it. She doesn’t even bother grabbing her stuff once she got out from her car and ring the bell outside the gate. When the gate opened, Sana ran towards the door and banged it three times, pacing right outside it while once in a while glancing through the window before she banged the door again. 

One of the maid opened the door and she rushed in hastily only to find Jae coming down the stairs, Mina’s room was on the second floor. Sana narrowed her eyes, she felt her heart drop at the image she played on her head. Sana feels sick.

“Oh, Sana? What are you doing here?”

“What are you doing, Jae?” Sana Shoots. “You’re not supposed to be here.”

“Wow chill,” despite her anger, Jae chuckles his easy chuckle. Plopped on the sofa and turned on the TV like he used to it. “How are you, Sana? Jenny sends you to scare me?”

“Jenny has nothing to do with it. Why are you here?”

“Mina wants me here.”

The grin on Jae’s face when he turned to look at her really ticked off something in Sana and she suddenly can’t see clearly. Is he Mina’s boyfriend? Played repeatedly in her head she can’t make out her next word, something in her chest is chocking her and Sana feels like she needs some oxygen tank to help her breath properly.

Jae stood up and grabbed his car key from the table and walked towards Sana without bother to answer her burning question. He waves Sana goodbye and closes the door behind him, leaving Sana standing alone in Mina’s living room, fuming and burning.

“Sana?”

Mina was standing on the stair, hair messy and her face pale. The girl has one hand holding her robe while the other one the stair handle. Sana gulped, still fuming but more nervous. It’s been awhile since she saw Mina, it was actually the first time in at least two years since her last visit to Mina’s house. Nayeon was behind her, holding Mina’s arm and also looking at Sana worriedly, her eyes saying something Sana can’t understand.

Nayeon is here, so Mina was not just alone with Jae last night. Of course Nayeon is here, she lives two houses apart from Mina and by the look of it, Nayeon always know what is up with Mina. Did Momo knew about this, did Nayeon tell her? Why does Momo didn’t say anything to her, anyway?

“Sana,” it was Nayeon this time. “Do you… need something?”

Instead of answering Nayeon, she averted her gaze to Mina. Her heart sinks when the girl looks away and walked past through her. Sana watch her back as she poured her glass with water. Gulping down the lump in her throat, Sana straightened her posture.

“A-are you okay? Did something happen last night?”

Mina didn’t answer, Nayeon touched her shoulder behind her.

“Mina…”

“Nothing happened,” Was coming as cold as winter and Sana flinch. “Why are you here, Sana unnie?”

Sana Unnie,

Sana feels a sudden pang, Mina always calls her by her name and hearing the girl called her that make her feels like a stranger who doesn’t belong. Nayeon grasped her hand, reassuring her, and then stepped up as if saying ‘let me’ then nodded her head towards Sana, signaling her to wait outside. Sana did what she was told to do, she hates herself by coming to this house at some point.  
*  
“Mina-ya…”

“What is she doing here, unnie? What is she doing?”

“Mina-ya, calm down.”

Nayeon hold Mina’s hand that gripping her glass a fist too strong. She circled her arm around the girl’s frame and put the glass away from her reach. Mina wasn’t feeling well since last night and Nayeon had to call Jae for help to get her to the hospital since she known him close enough to make sure he won’t play his playboy game on them. She understood Sana’s concern, and know exactly why she came, Mina just happen to ignore her surroundings and end up having no clue about what happen.

“She is worried, can’t you tell?”

“I’m fine, she doesn’t have to come. Is she gone?”

“Hey don’t be like that, you know how she is, especially around people she cared about.”

Mina closes her eyes, leaning on the kitchen island. Nayeon cupped her face, sighing, and then pulled herself closer, hugging the girl. She strokes Mina’s hair gently then feel the younger girl leaning on her touch, Mina buried her face in Nayeon’s neck.

“She loves you, Mina-ya.”

“…….I know.”

“Then what with the anger?”

“Because every time I see her, it reminds me of the look on her face that day.”

“Did she angry with you?”

“No, she would never.”

“Then?”

“Broken. She was really broken, Nayeon.”

“Mina…”

“I don’t think I can ever look at her without having that image in my head.”

“Then change it.”

Mina jumped in Nayeon’s arm by the soft voice. She looks up and see Sana standing right behind Nayeon – in front of her – looking anywhere but her. She has her arms crossed in her chest, eyes glossy. Nayeon lets go of her hold on Mina and patted the girl’s head before she walked out the door and closes it behind her. 

“If you hate how I looked that day then why won’t you change it?”

Sana wiped at her eyes harshly, frustrated. She looks at Mina without getting any closer but the other girl looks away as soon as Sana’s eyes catches hers. Sana laughed a strained laughed.

“Maybe it was a lie, whatever it was you told Nayeon. It was a lie. You hate me, don’t you?”

“No…” was came in really soft Sana would miss if her instinct was not all sensitive right now.

“Then why? You never picked up my calls, you never read my messages, you ignore me and then you avoid me at campus.”

Sana tried to close some distances between her and Mina but then the girl flinch. Sana stops from moving, she looks down the floor because her throat feels like closing up and her breathing was irregular. 

“I was worried,” She said, voice trembling. “when Irene said she saw you invited Jae last night. I know you don’t know him but she was certain it was you and she said Jae was inside for so long he never came out. I think it was Nayeon she saw opening the door.”

Nothing was said after a while, only Sana’s soft sob. She wiped her eyes again, biting her lips before she feels Mina’s hand sliding up her own. Sana closes her eyes then, resting her head on Mina’s shoulder and then wrapped her free hand on Mina’s waist. 

“I was worried.”

“I’m sorry.” Mina kisses the side of Sana’s head and have the girl melted by the gesture. Sana lets go of Mina’s hand and has both arms around Mina’s waist.

“I was sick, so Nayeon unnie called him and had him drove us to the hospital.”

“What are you okay?”

Mina watches as Sana pulled away from the hug with big rounded eyes of hers, those exact eyes checking on Mina’s features as if she might has just lost something. 

“Why are you smiling?” She ask.

“Huh?”

“You’re smiling just now.”

“I did not?”

“Was that supposed to be an answer or a question?”

Mina looked at her weird, having no idea what the girl was talking about before Sana broke into a laugh. Sometimes Mina doesn’t get what’s in Sana’s head, but she laughs along anyway. They only stop when Mina coughed and Sana has to take covers from what Nayeon been doing the whole night.


	4. Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this part was fun to write. enjoy!

“Did you wear perfume?”

“I always did?”

“Not you babe, Chaeyoung.”

Momo, looks to where Chaeyoung sat on her right. The short girl eyed both couple with big questioning eyes before she retreated to sit beside Sana across of her. Mina raised her eyebrows at Chaeyoung, smiling.

“Mmm, you really smell nice, Chaeyoungie.”

“Right, right? How many bottles do you pour on yourself?”

“Nayeon unnie, seriously!”

“But I literally can smell you for hundred meters away.”

“Really? She even smells better than me?” Momo asked peeking from the pig feet she’s eating.

“hey, you have the best smell but that’s not the point here,”

Jongyeon rolled her eyes real hard, Sana laughed at her.

“This kid only wear perfume when something big is up.”

“Agree,” Jongyeon butts in. “you smell really strong it attacks my eyes. What is up with you today?”

“Why can’t I smell nice for a day?”

“You certainly can’t if it’s makes people head feels like exploding.”

“Did you drink it?” Nayeon narrowed her eyes, chin on her hand. Jongyeon looks at her and pointed her finger, as if realizing something.

“She drank it and then it came seeping through her pores when she sweat. Yah Son Chaeyoung… what have you done?”

Momo chocked on a slice of her pig feet, her face red as if she’s about to die. Instead of helping, Nayeon loses her sense, laughing her ass off of her girlfriend chocking and Jongyeon’s terrible joke. Sana can’t stop laughing she needs to go to the bathroom before she peed on Mina’s lap. Chaeyoung was fuming but can’t help but laugh too, not without hitting Jongyeon. The second they stop, the hot wind blew, and then Jongyeon just has so many things so say.

“You know, after PE…“

“Don’t.” Nayeon warned.

“When you sweat so much it gross…”

“Stop.”

“And then you forgot to bring your perfume or it just takes too much time to actually go to your locker…”

“Jongyeon unnie I swear to god.”

Momo was already dying of laughter.

“You can just rub yourself on Chaeyeong.”

Jongyeon jumped to her feet and run as fast as she can when Chaeyoung grabbed her neck. The youngest of the group ran after Jongyeon to no avail. Chaeyoung chase the older girl to inside of the campus and ran back out from the side door. Jongyeon has Chaeyoung’s head in a headlock, and the other girls can hear Chaeyoung’s frustration by her grunts. 

“Why are you picking on her so much?” Sana said half laughing half pitying when the two sat back down on the grass under the big tree.

“She is a bully.” Chaeyoung sulk, Nayeon laugh. Momo slapped her girlfriend’s arm telling her to stop, Nayeon mouthed a ‘it’s so funny’.

“But honestly, Chaeyoung-a. Did you planning to meet someone?”

Chaeyoung clears her throat, sitting upright and gave a stern, “No.”

“Oh? She totally is.” Mina chimed in, circling her arm on Sana’s waist, her chin on the girl’s Shoulder.

Momo clapped her hands. “Wah… Son Chaeyoung. Are you hitting on someone?” 

“I did not.”

“Yah, do you know your face turns funny when you lie?”

Nayeon laugh again at Jongyeon. “Who is it? Tell me who is it?”

The girl’s eyes shifted from her lunch box to the campus entrance. Chaeyoung suddenly gulped and her face turn red. 

“Chou Tzuyu?”

“Whoa!”

“Chaeyoungie!”

“Nice, she once helped me on statistics.”

“HEY CH–“

“Don’t even!” Chaeyoung climbed Nayeon’s lap to shut Jongyeon’s mouth with her hand. Instead of helping, Nayeon squishes Chaeyoung’s face with her hands and loosened the girl’s grip on Jongyeon’s mouth. Momo helped Nayeon who almost got bite by Chaeyoung by holding the girl’s arm on her side and Sana trying to freed Jongyeon from Chaeyoung’s hand. Mina waved her hand towards Tzuyu and has the girl looking at them, weirdly at first and then judging.  
*

Mina was sitting alone at the back of her class that day, scribing whatever the lecturer was saying. It is her last class for today and she can’t wait to go back home and pour herself some cold beer while shopping from her laptop, she held on to that thought as long as she can to cheer her up. She heard the chair screech a little beside her, doesn’t even bother looking until she feels someone blew cold air to her ear.

“Oh, Sana? What are you doing?” She hushed.

“Attending class.”

“You don’t take this class.”

“I know.” The girl grinned at her, slightly bouncing when she linked her hand with Mina. Warmth going up from Mina’s chest to her face.

“What are you writing? I never take notes in any of my classes.”

Mina giggled, and then Sana too. However, Sana always attract attentions, and this time it is no different. Mina feels people in her class looking at their direction and she feels uncomfortable, loosened her grip on Sana’s hand only to be tightened by the girl beside her again. Sana’s eyes were pleading when she looked at her.

“Don’t, please?”

“I…”

“Let them look, I don’t care and you should too. I’ve dealt with Jenny and Irene and I don’t care about them, okay?” When Mina doesn’t say anything, she continued. 

“I know you feel insecure, Mina-ya. I understand but,” Sana gulped and then sighs. “can we date just like other people? I just want to hold your hands, I want to let them know that I am yours. Don’t you want to let them know?”

Mina can only look at Sana, at a second or two she thinks she was lost in Sana’s brown pool of eyes that was highlighted by the sunrays emitted from the window. She created more than enough image of Sana to implanted on her brain to replace the previous one she had from two years ago. She just has to choose which because she can’t decide which one is prettiest. When Sana looks away, Mina thinks she has to spare enough memory on her brain to capture every movement Sana made because no mater small it was, it gave a big impact to her heart and then to her brain.

When the lecturer ends the class and people get out from the class, Mina follows the girl closely before she catches up on the campus hall. Sana was walking with her face Mina hates to see, she needs to do something about it but she isn’t sure. Looking around, people was lurking on the hall looking at their direction, probably at Sana, and she breathed out a deep breath before she reaches for Sana’s hand and held it tightly in hers. Sana looks down from her hand to Mina’s reddening face. Smile gradually grow on Sana’s face when she hears what Mina has to say.

“I need to let them know. I don’t want anyone to hit on you.”

Sana’s grip on Mina’s hand got tighter, she held the girl’s arm with her other hand as they walked. Sana’s gaze never leaves Mina, clearly satisfied and happy. And then she just had to ask.

“Are we dating?”

“Mhm, I think we’re girlfriends now.”

Sana’s heart is about to burst when Mina blushes then hide her own smile while looking down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys like the ending. thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know where this plot came from lol. 
> 
> new part came out soon!
> 
> lemme know what u think!


End file.
